


Strength in numbers

by Anonymous



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Denial of comfort, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Motivation, Mild Language, feelings of inferiority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Meili and Ventus reflect on their traumatic experience and try to understand eachother better along the way....possibly(takes place some time after episode 55-58)
Relationships: Meili/Ventus(unOrdinary)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Strength in numbers

Meili gripped onto her side in pain as she let out a small gasp before sharply inhaling, stumbling forward a bit only to be caught by her so called partner

"Hey take it easy, Elaine might've healed you but you're still in a fragile state dumbass." Ventus scoffed in a firm yet delicate tone, helping Meili stand up straight as she coughed and leaned into his chest for support

"For fuck sakes Ventus, I know that already. I'm not a goddamn weakling just because we lost y'know" Meili shoved Ventus away as he hit his head on the nearby wall. Hard. Nevertheless he quickly recovered as he rubbed the back of his head in pain

"Listen, I know you're still in a sour mood and all but that's no way to treat your allies, is it? I'm only trying to help….don't take you're angry out on me, it's not my fault yknow. What's wrong?"

Meli sighed, avoiding eye contact as she looked off to the side in embarssment and outright frustration  
"Sorry…..I just, fuck. I don't know...ok? Why do you care anyway? That's not like you at all…."

Moments passed with no response. When the timing was right Ventus let out a small chuckle, the sensation tearing at his dry throat as it forced his face into a grimmace before he pulled himself together

"Well we are partners….. right? When to comes to things such as this why wouldn't I care…? Afterall I know how much you hate losing Meili…...even if you're always up for a challenge"

"Tch, that doesn't mean I feel the same way about you idiot. Either way we're nothing but Arlo's lackies anyway.....does it even matter what we think? Who would we be to question Arlo's authority?" Meili pouted as her cheeks lightly flushed in embarrassment

"There's no need to hide how you feel Meili, you're a person too….no matter what your position in the hierarchy might be you still have your own thoughts and opinions….that includes emotions as well. I'm not Arlo, I won't berate you without remorse y'know….I'm your friend….aren't I?"  
With that being said Ventus put his hands on Meili's back in reassurance, He knew that he had to say something to make her feel better…..anything. Even if it meant lying to her face….a bad habit of his really, but he couldn't bear to see her in this much pain. 

But on the contrary, Meili knew that he was full of shit….it was obvious in hindsight but when it's coming from someone that she trusted with her life his words proved to be rather effective…..and she hated that, it made her feel weak and childish even. She didn't need his pity, she was stronger than him….and that's all there is to it. That's all that mattered, she couldn't let him gain the higher ground….and yet, she found herself buckling under the pressure and accepting his hospitality as she let it all out in a bundle of emotions

"Well if you really insist that you're my friend then how do you think I feel Ventus? We were curb stomped by what we assumed to be a mere cripple! Do you really have no problem with that whatsoever!? We can't just let him walk all ov-" 

Having enough of her antics, Ventus grabbed Meili by the shoulders in one swift motion as he pinned her against the wall with an audible thud. His eyes glistening with malice before he settled down, speaking in a soft tone as his hands trailing down to her waist, pulling her in close. Breathing heavily

"Don't do anything drastic...ok? I know….I want to get revenge too but at time like this all we can do is admit defeat, ya hear me? were not unstoppable, nor are we even close to being the strongest out there. Stop acting like such an arrogant bitch Meili, we're weak! Get that into your dumb little head!" 

Ventus gripped upon Meil tightened, the sensation of overwhelming pain resurfacing throughout her body due to her injuries much to her own dismay, although she didn't feel anything as she was focused on their discussion

"I already now that there's nothing that we can do you fucking dumbass! I'm not an idiot! Don't act as if you're above me when you see that I'm in a vulnerable state!"

Ventus was caught off guard by his outburst as he began to get a bit nervous  
"H-Huh? Hey…..what are you trying to sa-"

But before Ventus could finish what he started Meili suddenly pulled in close to his face as her eyes glowed a shade purple with a heavy scowl on her face  
Do you really think I'm willing to go against a monster like that ever again?! I seriously thought that we were going to die back there, if anything we were lucky to even survive! I don't want to experience that shit for a second time! It's…...it's all just way too much to wrap my head around Ventus. I feel powerless…. "

Tears welled in the corners of her eyes as Meili shouted at Ventus with an distraught yet oddly frustrated expression, in response Ventus could do nothing but look down on her…..despite her power level she was acting as if she was a low tier of some sorts, it was inconveniable from the likes of her and utterly pathetic, this wasn't like her at all. As much as he wanted to call her out for her idiocy he couldn't muster up the courage to do so….instead he held her cheek within the palm of his hand as he gently caressed her delicate skin that was plastered in cuts and bruises…...it would heal soon. He was sure of it, afterall Meili wasn't weak...no not at all. Infact he was one of the strongest girls he met…..but he would never admit it, his sense of pride simply just wouldn't allow it.

"Hey, don't get all sentimental….I won't like something like this happens again Meili, I just wont. I'll…. I'll protect you, I promise."

Meili trailed her hand up Ventus arm as she grabbed his hand and held it tight, She once again avoided eye contact with tragic look of disappointment on her face

"...don't make promise you don't intend to keep Ventus, you're too weak to protect me. You know that…you even said it yourself, your ability isn't all that great. I fell from the goddamn sky and you still managed to get into a condition worse than my own…..you're weak. We couldn't even protect eachother when it mattered the most…. the royals had to go out of their way to save us. You're so pathetic….. we're pathetic. "

"I know…"

**Author's Note:**

> These characters need for love and attention tbh, that is the sole reason why I wrote this......may or may not be continued


End file.
